Penyelidikan Kecil
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: Rasanya kampret kan kalau orang yang menyangkal hubungan kita ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain? Makanya, dua orang berkepala pirang itu berusaha mencari celah si Detektif Pemanah agar mereka bisa membebaskan Regulus... (Dan) untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri tentu saja.


**-Penyelidikan Kecil-**

 **Rate : T**

 **Disclaimer : Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

 **OC © Shakazaki-Rikou**

 **.**

 _ **Rasanya kampret kan kalau orang yang menyangkal hubungan kita ternyata memiliki hubungan dengan orang lain?**_

 _ **Makanya, dua orang berkepala pirang itu berusaha mencari celah si Detektif Pemanah agar mereka bisa membebaskan Regulus.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **(Dan) Untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka tentu saja.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Pamanmu itu membatasimu lagi?"

Remaja berusia belasan tahun itu mengangguk. Menyeruput coklat panasyang dia pesan. Sementara gadis yang berada di kisaran umurnya itu hanya bisa membuka sebelah mata. Terlalu hafal dengan laju hubungan Regulus dan pamannya itu.

Vancouver tidak pernah lebih ramah setelah ini. Cuaca dingin diselingi bau tanah yang basah. Baru saja hujan. Membuat dua siswa sekolah internasional terpaksa berteduh di sebuah kafe yang kebetulan buka. Menawarkan coklat panas yang selalu jadi kesukaan mereka berdua. Makanya dengan senang hati kedua orang tersebut menghabiskan uang saku disana.

"Bagaimana dengan _Aunt_ Renee-mu? Apa dia mengekang seperti _Uncle_ Sisyphus?" tanya Regulus pada gadis keturunan Kanada-Jepang itu. Penasaran dengan hubungan sahabatnya.

Maryeve mengedikkan bahu.

"Dia tak ubahnya mesin ATM bagiku.." kata gadis itu. Dengan raut wajah dingin, sikap yang terlalu dewasa untuk anak seusianya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menyangkal kalau Maryeve itu cantik.

Rambut pirang dan mata biru es memang warisan ayahnya yang orang Kanada. Tapi raut wajah _yamato nadeshiko_ , mengingatkan kita akan film dokumenter Jepang. Tak pernah bisa bertabrakan dengan kecantikan asing yang dimilikinya. Keduanya meluluhkan dengan lembut.

Bahkan sebuah agensi majalah pun sudah menandai gadis itu sebagai calon model.

Sementara Regulus merupakan remaja yang menggemaskan. Rambut coklat dan matanya yang besar. Juga sikap polosnya yang kadang kekanak-kanakan, namun menyiratkan sedikit kejeniusan. Nilai akademisnya bagus dan dia cepat belajar mengenai sesuatu. Oh, itu bahkan sudah cukup untuk membuat hati es seorang pria di luar sana mencair.

Rhadamanthys, laki-laki yang jarak usianya terpaut 10 tahun dengan Regulus itu memang belakangan berkeliaran di sekitar sekolah mereka. Maryeve yang menyadari hal itu pertama kali. Tapi dia menghiraukannya karena memang gadis itu cueknya ampun-ampunan.

Namun sekali lagi. Lagak pria itu amat mencurigakan. Membuat Maryeve sadar kalau yang diamatinya adalah Regulus. Parahnya saat itu dia sedang bercakap-cakap dengan _Uncle_ Sisyphus. Orang nomer satu paling protektif soal sahabatnya itu.

Gadis itu tidak sempat menahannya. Sisyphus yang kelewat curiga berhasil melabrak Rhadamanthys. Cekcok hebat bak perang dunia ketiga tak bisa dihindari. Bahkan Maryeve terpaksa menyeret Regulus menjauh karena tidak ingin mereka berdua kena imbasnya.

Regulus kesal. Menurutnya Rhadamanthys orang yang baik. Sekalipun wajah pria itu tidak ada halus-halusnya.

" _Uncle_ bahkan sampai tidak mengizinkanku pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Semuanya harus melapor. Mau pergi les, main _game_ dengan Tenma, keluar bersama Yato, semuanya tidak boleh luput. Itu pun harus diintrogasi terlebih dahulu. Aku seperti tawanan di rumah sendiri, Mary!" semburnya pada gadis di hadapannya.

Sementara Maryeve mengibaskan tangan di depan wajah. "Sepertinya aku beruntung memiliki _Auntie_ yang sama sekali tidak peduli dengan anak asuhnya.." komentarnya.

"Tapi aku masih menyayangi _Uncle_ Sisyphus.." lanjutnya dengan nada muram.

"Sejak _Daddy_ meninggal sepuluh tahun lalu. Tidak ada yang mengurusku selain orang itu, aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain dia. _Well,_ aku mungkin masih mempedulikannya dan maklum kalau dia overprotektif. Tapi ini keterlaluan!" ujarnya dengan nada meninggi di akhir.

Maryeve mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Dirinya sendiri juga tidak punya orangtua. Sama seperti Regulus, _Daddy_ Carlisle meninggal saat usianya lima tahun. Dia dititipkan ke _Aunt_ Renee. Adik perempuan dari ayahnya itu. Tapi wanita yang bekerja di perusahaan _fashion_ tersebut tak mengindahkan sedikit pun kebutuhan 'batin' keponakannya.

Jadi beginilah mereka. Satu rasa satu perjuangan, untuk meluluhkan hati paman-bibi masing-masing.

"Mereka menyebalkan.." ucap kedua anak itu bersamaan. Lalu memangku wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, kemudian secara kompak meniup poni masing-masing. Maryeve mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling kafe. Sekedar mengusir bosan.

"Wah.. wah.. keponakan paman hari ini makin nakal ya..."

 **DEG.**

Suara itu membekukan kedua bocah tersebut. Mereka menelan ludah, lalu berpaling bersama-sama takut-takut akan sosok yang muncul batang hidungnya.

" _U-Uncle Sisyphus!"_

"Regulus.. aku tidak pernah melihatmu pergi bersama anak gadis. Siapa ini? oh Maryeve.. Nona Frost ternyata? Ada perlu apa kalian berdua?" tanya Sisyphus dengan senyum mematikan. Mengenakan _coat_ hitam panjang seperti biasa.

"Saya hanya temannya _Uncle_ Sisyphus..." kata bocah itu sambil menurunkan kelopak mata di pupil biru esnya. _Hell,_ bagaimana mereka bisa tidak sadar akan kehadiran orang setinggi ini?

" _Uncle, please._ Mary cuma teman satu kelasku, kami tidak bermaksud apa-apa.." ujar Regulus tidak terima.

"Oh, bahkan kau memanggilnya dengan nama akrab?"

Demi mahkota Pallas.

Pria di hadapannya ini juga pernah SMA kan?

"Kalian sekarang sudah 15 tahun.." kata detektif berbandana itu sambil mengitari meja mereka berdua. Membuat Regulus dan Maryeve makin jantungan dimarahi di tempat umum seperti ini. Ya ampun..

"Regulus.."

"I-Iya _Uncle?"_

"Mulai besok uang sakumu kukurangi setengah."

"EEEHH!"

* * *

 **.**

 **XXX**

 **.**

* * *

 _["EEEEEEHH!"_

" _Ta-tapi Paman!"_

" _Tidak ada tapi-tapian."_

" _Saya Cuma teman Regulus. Lagian saya juga nggak mau sama dia.."_

" _Oh.. jadi menurut kamu keponakan saya ini kurang menarik?"_

 _-King-sama.. apa salah saya..-_

" _Uncle Sisyphus.."_

" _Keputusan tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Patuhi sekarang atau saya bilang ke Renee Gold Frost. Mulai besok uang sakumu dikurangi setengah."]_

Gadis itu mematahkan sumpitnya sambil tersenyum.

Dia nggak marah kok.

Dia nggak marah kok.

Dia NGGAK MARAH.

Cuma dendam dikit aja..

Renee pulang terlambat hari ini. Artinya Sisyphus benar adanya. Artinya mereka berdua bertemu di suatu tempat. Artinya uang sakunya jadi dikurangi setengah besok.

Dan artinya. Mulai besok Regulus bakalan jaga jarak sama gadis itu.

Demi lipstik menor tantenya yang berambut merah. Maryeve pengen gigit kursi meja makan.

Tidak bisa! Tidak boleh uang sakunya dikurangi setengah! (Kalau pun jadi dikurangi setengah. Itu tidak boleh bertahan selama satu minggu. Dia bisa kekurangan asupan coklat putih batangan yang harganya uang saku tiga hari tabungannya). Gadis itu harus cari akal. Dia berdiri. Lalu memandangi hujan deras yang menimpa Vancouver.

Maryeve mengeluskan dagunya. Tidak peduli dengan suhu dingin ruangan yang menerpa tubuhnya. Dia memang Cuma pakai kemeja putih dan celana putih selutut sekarang. Memilin-milin rambut pirangnya.

"Hm..?"

Mata biru esnya berkedip. Dia memandang ke bawah. Ada sesuatu yang menangkap perhatiannya.

Maryeve membuka jendela kaca itu. Benar. Dia tidak salah lihat, itu Rhadamanthys. Figur tinggi besarnya. Mobil Lamborghini Reventon itu, dengan _coat_ hitam. Gadis itu menaikkan alisnya.

"Kenapa dia ada disini?" gumamnya pelan.

"MARYEVE."

"UWAAAAAAHH!"

Hampir terjedot kaca jendelanya sendiri. Gadis itu meringis ngeri. Dia mengutuk suara melengking datar yang tiba-tiba melabrak indra pendengarannya.

Itu bibinya. Renee Gold Frost. Mengenakan gaun merah dengan tas merah pula. Baru pulang dari suatu tempat yang jauh.

"Mary.."

"I-iya _Aunt?"_

"Mulai besok uang sakumu kukurangi setengah."

 **TERKUTUKLAH KAU SAGITTARIUS SISYPHUS.**

* * *

 **.**

 **XXX**

 **.**

* * *

Pria bersurai pirang itu sengaja berkeliaran sendiri hari ini. Tidak boleh ada gangguan. Tidak boleh ada panggilan. Bahkan interupsi Valentine pun dia larang. Rhadamanthys menyeruput kopinya, sambil mengetuk-ngetuk meja kafe yang ada disana.

Detektif Sisyphus. Targetnya hari ini. Entah mau sampai kapan pria itu mengikuti si bandana merah secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dia memang 'sangat' memperhatikan Sisyphus untuk beberapa waktu ke depan –yah, seperti yang dilakukan _haters_ pada umumnya-. Rhadamanthys tidak melihat lagi bocah manis yang sempat menghiasi tidurnya.

Dan yang kurang ajar belakangan ini reputasinya memburuk di lapangan kerja.

Sisyphus punya pengaruh besar. Dia orang terpercaya, tipikal pria teladan. Segala perkataannya –bahkan yang bohong sekalipun- takkan diragukan oleh orang-orang di Vancouver –hal yang sangat Rhadamanthys benci-.

Tapi, satu hal yang menarik. Dia dapat sebuah kabar kalau-kalau pria itu memiliki hubungan terselubung dengan seorang lelaki bertampang datar. El Cid, pemuda spanyol.

Hm, ini kesempatan bagus untuk menjegal jalan hidup si pemanah ulung sama seperti pria itu menjegal hidupnya.

Rhadamanthys menghabiskan kopinya. Lalu menyandarkan punggung di kursi. Berusaha berpikir lagi.

"Loh? _Uncle_ yang waktu itu kan?"

 **DUAG.**

Rhadamanthys kejedot mejanya sendiri. Terlalu kaget untuk interupsi dadakan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dia menatap nyalang.

"Siapa?"

Dan pria itu seketika diam saat menemukan sosok Maryeve di belakangnya. Dengan wajah lempeng memakan _snack_ kacang, baju sekolahnya belum diganti. Terlihat kalau dia baru saja pulang. Warna rambut yang sama dengan pria itu, hanya saja lebih panjang dan kini sebatas dada.

Rhadamanthys pun memasang sikap formal. Dia tidak bisa memarahi anak kecil –tentu saja-. Melipat kakinya di kursi, lalu menatap datar Maryeve. "Kenapa kamu disini?"

"Harusnya saya yang tanya kenapa _uncle_ ada disini."

Pria itu menyipitkan mata. "Memangnya kenapa kalau saya disini?"

"Ini kan kursi tempat saya duduk kemarin sama Regulus."

Hening.

" _Uncle_ tertarik pada Regulus kan?" tanya Maryeve lebih lanjut. Dia memasang wajah lempeng lalu memasukkan _snack_ kacang ke dalam mulutnya. Hari pertama uang sakunya dikurangi, maka gadis itu harus berhemat.

Rhadamanthys hanya diam. Sementara Maryeve menghela nafas, dia tidak akan mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Gadis itu tahu.

Dia pun memandangi jendela di depan sana, melihat ke jalan raya yang dipenuhi oleh mobil dan menangkap sebuah penampakan. Maryeve menyipitkan matanya. "Loh.. bukannya itu _Uncle_ Sisyphus?"

Rhadamanthys nyaris kejedot lagi saat mendengar perkataan gadis itu. Dia lalu mengikuti arah pandang si blasteran. Benar, itu memang Sisyphus.

"Tapi sama siapa?" Gadis itu benar-benar curiga sekarang. Hm, seorang pria jangkung bersurai gelap yang berwajah datar. Senyuman tipis yang hilang begitu saja seakan-akan itu hanya terjadi satu tahun sekali. Mengenakan _coat_ hijau tua memasuki mobil yang sama dengan Sisyphus. Rhadamanthys tidak bisa menahan seringainya.

"Kau ikut aku.."

"Eh?"

"IKUT AKU."

* * *

 **.**

 **XXX**

 **.**

* * *

Gadis itu tidak pernah menyangka akan diseret ke masalah seperti ini. Wajahnya makin lempeng, bahkan 'sogokan' coklat putih yang dibelikan Rhadamanthys di mobilnya pun sama sekali tidak mempan. Dibandingkan itu, dirinya jauh lebih suka tidak makan selama perjalanan.

Rhadamanthys mengendarai mobilnya seperti orang sinting.

Mengebut dengan mobil Lamborghini diantara padatnya lalu lintas. Rasanya tidak jauh beda dengan menaiki _roler coaster,_ benar-benar beringas. Seperti wajah orangnya. "Wyvern, eh?" tanya gadis itu sambil memandang keluar, melihat lajunya jalan yang hampir-hampir tidak berbentuk karena kecepatan mereka.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Rhadamanthys tanpa mengalihkan konsentrasinya dari mengemudi.

Gadis itu menunjuk jas Rhadamanthys dengan dagu. "Simbol itu, Wyvern.. antik sekali.. apakah itu semacam jabatan?" ucap Maryeve. Itu membuat Rhadamanthys menoleh sedikit.

Lencana yang dikenakannya memang sedikit berbeda, berlambang burung gagah mengerikan. Wyvern. Itu memang bisa disebut sebagai julukan di perusahaannya, ada juga Minos yang mendapatkan Griffin, dan Aiacos sebagai Garuda. Mengabdi pada 'Hades', dan dia memiliki kesetiaan pada seorang gadis bernama Pandora.

Maryeve memandangi sebuah mahkota yang ada di dalam tasnya. Sebuah mahkota yang selalu mendampinginya di manapun. Antik dengan selaras biru mewah, cantik, tajam. Dan itu tidak boleh diketahui bibinya.

Memang, _Spade Queen_ hanya menerima Maryeve.

" _Uncle_ ingin balas dendam ya?"

"..."

"Aku juga."

"Hm?"

Rhadamanthys menoleh. Perkataan itu, tidak diucapkan secara serampangan. Melainkan ada sesuatu yang menekan di dalamnya. Maryeve tersenyum manis.

"Ayo kita balas dendam sama-sama.."

* * *

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

 **Hanya sebuah berkas yang ketemu di pekerjaan lama. Halo guys.**

 **Tidak tahu cara melajutkannya, tapi kalo dibuang sayang. Jadi saya mohon buat pembaca,**

 **DENGAN SANGAT DISAYANGKAN.**

 **Jangan terlalu berharap saya melanjutkannya. Kalau ngarepnya ketinggian, nanti jatuh sakit –kedip kedip-**

 **MAKASIH SUDAH MAU MEMBACA.**

 **REVIEW SANGAT DIAPRESIASI.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam kompor gas,**

 **Shakazaki Rikou**

 _ **See you next chapter!**_


End file.
